Waiting for Forever
by cloverberry15
Summary: "Waiting for someone you love is never easy...Especially when the one you're waiting for isn't aware that you're waiting."
1. Prologue: Orihime's POV

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. Tite Kubo owns it.:)**

**Waiting for Forever**

Ichigo X Orihime

**Orihime's POV**

* * *

"**Life is ironic. **

**We ignore who adores us, adore who ignores us, love who hurt us but hurt who loves **_**us.**__"_

_The worst part of loving someone is the fact that someone won't love you back, but can we even dictate our hearts on who to love and who to love not? No right, I just really wished I could. So, this stupid heart of mine will stop loving the person that will probably never love me back._

_The worst move I made was to fall in love with my bestfriend, Ichigo Kurosaki._

_Yes. I'm in love with my friend, but him? He's in love with our other friend._

_Stupid, right? And it's so cliché._

_Though that's what I'm experiencing, still I accepted that fact. The fact that Ichigo would never love me and the fact that he loves someone else, but what I couldn't accept was that the girl he loves doesn't even love him. She just pretends that she does._

_Sounds complicated? Here let me explain a little further._

_I loved Ichigo since the day I couldn't remember anymore, but him? He's head over heels in love with our friend, Rukia Kuchiki. And Rukia? She pretends to love Ichigo just for fun of it. Get it now?_

_We are in the same situation right?_

_It's hard to accept that the one you love is treated like trash and you who love him so much mean nothing to him too. I told him about Rukia, that she doesn't really love him. But what did I got in return? He called me a LIAR. Of course, who am I kidding? He would more likely to believe her than me. That's the stupid part of being in love, we tend to see only what we wanted to see. And we tend to believe only, what we wanted to believe._

_Fate is so playful. Why does it have to play with our feelings? Why does this kind of situation have to exist? That someone is running and the other is chasing?_

* * *

"Stop this stupidity! I've told you countless times she doesn't love you!" I couldn't remain in silent anymore. I have always planned to tell him about Rukia but this time was the only time I had the courage.

"Don't talk about her like that! You're just making that up." Ichigo justified, shoving my hands away from his arms.

"I'm telling you the truth! I just don't like to see you get hurt. I hate it knowing the fact that she's cheating on you. Ichigo, I know that you know that I love you! More than a friend and I just wanted you to be treated right." I explained to him, I looked straightly to his eyes.

"I don't care about what you say! Please just leave me." Averting his eyes away from me.

_If I could, I would have left you a long time ago. I hate seeing myself like this too. Desperate in gaining your love ._I can't take this anymore, I talked to Rukia to stop doing this to Ichigo. But she's too stubborn. It really hurts to know that she's cheating on him, It hurts especially when Ichigo was the one who witnessed Rukia-chan's infidelity.

* * *

"Okay! Blame me, It was all my fault anyway. You're right, I was a fool. Are you happy now that I believed you?"

I hugged him tightly, "Stop, It hurts me more seeing you like this."

_It hurts. Big time. Wanna know what hurts the most? It's the fact the he was crying. His tears were the proof of his everlasting love for her. He really loved her with all his heart._

"Why do you keep on loving someone who obviously doesn't love you back?" I asked him. Well, I've been asking that question to myself too.

"why? Is there something wrong with that?" he said looking straightly to me.

"None. It's just-, it just hurts so much."

"All I wanted was for her to love me as much as I love her." He bowed his head down and tightly grip his hands.

"All I wanted was for fall in love with me instead." I stood up and looked away.

"I'm sorry Orihime, I don't love you. Rukia's the only girl I'll love for the rest of my life." He then looked at me. His amber eyes felt like they were talking. Just with that look I knew what he'll say and obviously I don't want to hear it.

I smiled bitterly to myself," I know." I blurted out, I know he'll never like me but for him to say it directly to my face hurts like hell.

* * *

After 2 years, we have graduated high school, got into college and had different lives to live.

I am now on my 2nd year of college taking up Culinary arts, well eversince I was a kid I've always wanted to cook for other people. It was Ichigo's comment that made me take up this kind of profession. The first time he taste my cooking, he said that it was very good. By the way, Ichigo's on his second year of his pre-med course. I've always knew that he was planning to take over of his Dad's clinic since we were young.

I know you're curious about what happened with their relationship, right? Well, they already broke up Ichigo had realized how great of a bitch Rukia is and dumped her. Hahahaha, My laughter was cut off immediately upon realizing that's not what really is happening.

Oh, how I wish he really did that. Right now, their relationship was still the same as ever. Rukia still pretends that she likes him and Ichigo still chases after her. Sometimes I want to smack Rukia's head for her to wake up. She doesn't know how lucky she is for her to gain Ichigo's love, the thing that I always wanted to have since we were kids. Oh, Ichigo What a moron he is, blinded by that so called thing love. I sighed, thinking….

.

.

.

.

.

.

Will this cycle ever ends?

**-END -**

Author's note:

HELLO!

Oh. My bitterness strikes again. HOHO..I was inspired by the story of my friend as she calls herself "The Queen of the broken hearts." Oh, yeah she's stupid calling herself like that. She called me last night crying, told me that her bastard of a bestfriend rejected her feelings. This is her story. She has been in love with her bestfriend since they were I think grade 5? And she has been experiencing heartbreak since then. God! 10 years, for 10 years she's in love with that dumbass! And last day she had the courage to tell him her feelings, AGAIN. That brainless bastard had rejected her and told her that she was nothing more than a BESTFRIEND. I'm sure he is already aware of my friend's feelings towards him but he doesn't have to always make her feel like she's special. Ughh, I know you can't dictate your heart on who to love but..but.. ARGGH. I hate this. Love just makes things complicated.

JUST R&R

-cloverberry-

.


	2. Chapter 1: The Real Story starts here

Disclaimer: I do not own bleach.

**Waiting for Forever**

**Ichigo X Orihime**

**Chapter 1: The Real Story Starts Here**

The auburn- haired beauty was on her way to her part time job from school when her raven- haired best friend called her out.

"hey! hime." Tatsuki shouted while waving her hands for Orihime to know she's in that direction.

"Oh, Hello Tatsuki-chan. What are you doing here?" Orihime flashed her with her ever warm smile.

Tatsuki breathed out heavily from running just to catch her best friend, so it took a little while before she answer her question.

" Nothing, just wanna take you to you're work place." Tatsuki replied with a toothy grin.

" Don't you have class to attend to?" Orihime asks, her brows connecting from concern

" nah, don't mind it and besides class is really boring. It's more fun to hang out with you." Tatsuki says, then the pair started walking to the coffee shop where Orihime works.

" Thank you, Tatsuki-chan but you shouldn't always cut class just to accompany me to the coffee shop."

" No, It's okay." Tatsuki replied, "Hey, heard what? Uhm, Ichigo and Rukia broke up yesterday." The real reason why Tatsuki was eager to accompany her to work was to tell her auburn-haired bestfriend the good news.

" oh? Really?" Orihime's voice sounded like she doesn't believe the news she just heard. It's not that she thinks Tatsuki is lying, It's just that they'll eventually be together again.

" You sound like you don't believe me." Tatsuki frowned. " I feel bad for Ichigo. He looks like a zombie when I bumped into him yesterday."

"they'll probably get back together." Orihime was already used with ichigo and rukia's relationship, like a light switch ON and OFF.

" Nope. I don't think so, this time might be a real. Ichigo caught the bitch making out with his best friend Renji in the Boy's Locker room. Ichigo was the one who initiate he break up this time, Thank God he finally woke up!" Tatsuki says enthusiastically. Ichigo was also her childhood friend and she also hated Rukia for making her friend look stupid.

* * *

Orihime was in a dazed during her work thinking about Ichigo.

" He must had it pretty rough." She didn't realized that she had said it out loud.

" Who had it rough?" Urahara kisuke asked, he was Orihime's nosy and weird boss.

Without thinking, she immediately blurted out her answer.

"Ichi- oohh, sorry Sir! I won't space out again, I promise." She blushed from embarrasment.

"Hohoho, Orihime-chan! You're thinking about that orange-haired punk again." Urahara implied, while waving a fan in front of his face.

"Ichigo is not a punk, Urahara-San." Orihime pouted, trying to defend her friend.

" Defending him huh? Now that we're talking about him, I don't see him hanging out here again this past few months."

_"oh, that's because he got back again with Rukia-chan few months ago."_ Orihime thought to herself, " he must be busy with his studies."

" Or busy with his girlfriend." Urahara says while walking beside her. " Orihime-chan, you don't have to lie. I know you're suffering from many teenager's have experienced, the unrequitted love. Oh, That stupid punk doesn't know what he's missing."

" Urahara-San! How did you-?" her boss didn't let her finish and says,

" you are like a transparent mirror, all of your emotions are easily readable just with your actions. Probably only that dense idiot doesn't know you like him." her manager explained.

"or he does, but just doesn't really want to acknowledge it. To tell you the truth Urahara- San, I've already told him countless of times about my feelings for him." Orihime always feel comfortable telling her boss all of her problems. She thanks the heavens for giving her a very kind boss and at the same time a good listening companion.

"is that so? Then remember this simple advice: Always protect your heart. Don't let yourself get hurt." with that the weird man leave.

The girl was left confused with what her a manager told her. _Protect my heart?_

* * *

The next day at school,

Orihime was in the library researching for a good recipe in her cooking class by afternoon. She was scanning every recipe books in the shelves looking for a certain food that she haven't made before, she wanted to try something different and unique. She chose 5 heavy books, while looking for a seat she accidentally bumped into someone. All of the books she has chosen fell, good thing the one who bumped into her managed to stop her from falling too.

" Oh, sorry I wasn't looking.." Orihime explains without looking to her savior.

"it's okay, Orihime." It was a boy.

" Eh? Ichigo?" Upon recognizing the voice, she immediately opened her eyes. Her world suddenly stopped, She felt like they were the only people in that area.

"Yeah." Ichigo was still supporting her from falling. "Uhm, Orihime can you stand now? Our position now is kind of awkward."

" Oohh, sorry." She immediately stood up, blushing. Ichigo scratches the back of his head trying to start a conversation.

There was an awkward silence before Ichigo tried to broke it up.

"Uhm, Want to eat somewhere? We haven't hang out for a long time" Ichigo explained.

"yeah. Sure"

* * *

At a cafeteria

"So, how have you been?" Orihime asked.

"Fine. I guess, School's okay though it really makes me busy." Ichigo answers as if unsure. "How about you?"

"I've been good, Oh this afternoon we will be cooking any japanese dish we want but I'm having a hard time choosing a dish. Ichigo, What do you think should I cook?" Orihime asked, trying to lengthen their conversation more and to also decide on which dish she'll cook.

A few minutes but still no answer came from the orange-haired boy, then she noticed Ichigo was looking at a couple five seats from them.

"ichigo?"

the orange haired boy was staring at a raven haired girl . She could see the hurt he's feeling in his eyes and she could also feel that sharp pang in her heart. _"You're with me but you're still looking at her."_

"ichigo-kun?" Suddenly the boy grabbed her hand making her yelp.

"Let's go someplace else." Ichigo suggested.

"hey! kurosaki." It was the red head man who was calling him. He was walking to their direction.

Ichigo turned around, "what do you want?" Anger in his eyes and sound of his voice.

"Man, I'm really sorry about what happened between the three of us. It's just-" The red hair man tries to explain but Ichigo cut him off.

"You bastard! Why the fuck do you still have to tell me that?" He grabbed his Ex-bestfriend by his collar.

"ichigo-kun? I think we should go." Orihime interfered trying to stop the tension. All of a sudden the raven haired girl the two boys were talking about came too.

"ichigo? Renji? Stop!" Rukia shouted, causing the other students to encircle them. "Ichigo, I'm sorry. I'm sorry for all that had happened. I never wished for this. I've loved you, but I realized I love him more."

With what she said, Ichigo immediately walked out, then Orihime folowed him. He went to a secluded place at the back of the school, where there are no students. It is the first time Orihime saw Ichigo that angry.

* * *

" Damn it! Damn it! " he started punching the wall.

" Ichigo-kun, stop."

He kept on punching the wall, until his hands were covered of his own blood.

"Why does she always have to rub it to my face?" Orihime saw Ichigo's eyes full of anger and hurt.

"Ichigo-kun."

" I gave her everything? Isn't that enough? " Now he's crying. Orihime felt sorry for him.

He stopped punching the wall then he just sat and leaned on it instead.

"She's not worth your tears."

" Where did I go wrong? Is there something wrong with me?"

"nothing's wrong with you it's her! You did everything what you had to." Orihime tried to explained.

"Then why the fuck did she do this to me?!" He asked in a loud voice.

" because she's a bitch!"

" Don't call her like that,Orihime!"

" We'll, it's the truth! She cheated on you because she's a total bitch!"

"SHUT UP!" ichigo yelled.

"WHAT? YOU'RE STILL GOING TO DEFEND HER AFTER ALL SHE HAS DONE TO YOU?" Orihime says in a equal tone. "RUKIA'S A TOTAL BITCH! SHE FLIRTS EVERY MALE SPECIE IN THIS SCHOOL AND PROBABLY-"

Ichigo grabbed her by the arm and pinned her to the wall. He shut her up with a forceful kiss.

"Ichigo-kun, Mmmmm... Stop P-please." Orihime managed to say while Ichigo is still kissing him. He's forcing her to respond to his kisses but she didn't. He bit her lower lip to push his tongue inside her mouth.

" Ichigo-kun, stop-it hurts." Orihime tries to push him, but he was so strong.

until she got tired and just let him do whatever he wants.

She started to cry, while he started kissing her neck.

"I-Ichigo-kun... P-please...S-stop.." orihime pleaded and sobbed.

Upon realizing what he's done, "SHIT!"

Orihime's knees felt week and sat in the floor. She was still crying.

"I'm sorry Orihime, I'm so sorry." Ichigo said while hugging Orihime's body. He then kissed her forehead. "I'm so sorry please stop crying."

* * *

Eversince that day, they started hanging out together again. They would always meet up to eat lunch together and sometimes Orihime would cook for him. Ichigo would always walk Orihime to her workplace and sometimes walk her to her apartment.

one afternoon, they were sitting in swings in a playground near their school. They started reminiscing every moments and memories they've shared during their childhood days. Ichigo was looking intently at his friend who was talking nonsense, then he remembered his conversation with his frenemy the night Rukia and him broke up.

**_"If you feel this hurt when you're the one chasing for the one you like, then why don't you just settle for someone who was chasing after you instead you stupid Idiot." Ishida says._**

_" Maybe, I can move on with her. Ishida might be right, a new love might heal my broken heart. A love where she's the one chasing me. I know Orihime loves me so much that this time definitely I won't get hurt"_ Ichigo thought to himself. He just stared at the beautiful woman beside him who was telling him stories nonstop about aliens and robots, he started questioning himself, _" how come I didn't realize that Orihime's really beautiful before?"_

Out of nowhere he suddenly blurted out something that made Orihime stop blabbering,

"Orihime, can you be my girlfriend?"

" And so the robots-" orihime stared at him wide eyed, she couldn't believe what she just heard. " did I heard him right?"

" oh, forget what I said, it's really embarrassing. I'm so stupid suddenly asking you to be my girlfriend when probably-"

She heard right._"I've been waiting for this like forever." _ Ichigo Kurosaki is asking her to be his girlfriend. Her prayers finally came true, so without thinking anymore she immediately said the words she always practice she'll say when Ichigo would pop the question.

" YES!" this time it was Ichigo who stared at her wide eyed. "Yes Ichigo-kun, from today onwards I am now your girlfriend."

"Thank you. I love you!"

The boy immediately hugged her tightly, she couldn't contain her happiness. Finally, the man she loves loves her back too. But then suddenly, a sharp pang hit her heart when she remembered Ichigo's words when she confessed her feelings two years ago.

**_" I'm sorry Orihime, Rukia's the only girl I'll love for the rest of my life."_**

.

.

.

.

a small teardrop suddenly fell from her eyes, she thanked the moment that ichigo's facing her back so he didn't see her crying.

_**"I made the right decision, right?"**_

-END of CHAPTER 2-

Author's note:

So that's it, what do you think?

just keep on reviewing on what do you think.:)

I think this would be my last update for a while. All of my stories would be on temporary HIATUS until I'll comeback to my hometown. I would be gone for probably 2 months or so. Hopefully I'll be back by July. I thought I could manage to update all of my stories before I'll go but I think I can't anymore. I have already written Secret Lovers and Artificial Affection's next chapter but I think somethings still missing so I haven't upload them yet. Just Wait, I promise after My Boards Review and The Pharmacy Board Exam itself, I'll update as soon as I can. and Please Pray for me to pass it. Thank you so much! Till then...

-cloverberry15(FUTUREREGISTEREDPHARMACIST!)-


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own bleach. Tite Kubo owns it.

**Waiting for Forever**

**Ichigo X Orihime**

**Chapter 2: Love and Hate**

The next days were the happiest for me, well Why wouldn't it be? Afterall, Ichigo and I are finally together. I always thought that this day wouldn't come. I thought I'll wait until forever, but now? No more waiting, no more one sided love because Ichigo Kurosaki loves me back now too. Ichigo was my world after My own parents left me and after the only person who loved me died on a car accident. Sora, my brother used to protect me but when he suddenly passed away, my world crashed down. I don't know who to lean to anymore until Ichigo Kurosaki came. He became the reason why I wanted to live. He protected me from our mean classmates during elementary and introduce me to his friends. I felt accepted and loved when I'm with him. Maybe that is one of the main reason why I fell in love with him and got dependent on him too.

After a few years of being with him, I fell in love with him more but fate is really cruel He fell inlove with our other friend Rukia Kuchiki. She was the girl I always envied for, she has everything that I wanted: A loving family, a protective brother, she's also strong unlike me who's weak and clumsy and most of all back then she has Ichigo's love.

I just smiled while remembering the past, I couldn't believe that I have now what I've always wanted. There was once this quote my brother used to tell me. " The longer you wait for something, the more you'll appreciate it when you get it. Cause anything worth having, is definitely worth waiting..". Ichigo is really worth the wait, the happiness he gave me blew off the years I've waited for him. I was really happy that I even rejected a scholarship in Culinary abroad. My Aunt, Rangiku Matsumoto had scolded me a few times because of my rash decision. I can't bear to be separated from him, not now, not ever.

I was so happy that I failed to realize Ichigo's change of attitude. Surely on our first few days, we were the happiest. He was happy being with me, I know it because I could see it in his eyes. I always knew I never fail to make him happy so when did he start to act cold to me?

* * *

It has been a month since we've become officially together.

"Ichigo-kun, come one. Let's get something to eat." I said hugging his arms but he suddenly pulled them away. I couldn't say anything, with just that action I was hurt but I tried to ignore it. I still wanted to believe that he loves me and he never regretted anything about us.

"I'm sorry, Hime. I have to hand in my report. I'll eat later." He said without even looking at me, while stacking the papers in the desk.

"Then, I'll wait for you. So that we'll eat together, today is a special day!" I said enthusiastically, I prepared something for him, since we've already been together for a month. I was about to get my Monthsary gift for him, but he suddenly stopped me.

"No! You eat now. Let's talk again later or tomorrow. I got to go now, bye!" He dashed out of the student lounge. Didn't he know that It was our first month today? I don't know why did he suddenly became cold to me and I have this feeling that I don't want to know. Suddenly, my feet were already dragging me to where he is heading. He run really fast but I tried to pace up with his speed. Why did he went this way, I thought he would be heading to the faculty department? Why did he suddenly came here in the school's garden? My heart felt like it was stabbed when I saw who he meet to. I couldn't feel my body so I couldn't move from where I was standing.

"Ichigo.." Rukia started she was trembling, " I-I'm sorry! I made a big mistake.."

He was silent and just listened to her explanations.

"I'm really sorry Ichigo, You are the one that I want and I still love you.." Rukia says while aiming for his lips to kiss him. He just stood there and didn't kiss her back but she didn't push her away. Rukia then let go and was a bit disappointed when he didn't returned the kiss. I was happy but at the same time I was really afraid because I had a feeling that Ichigo's gonna leave me soon but I still had the little hope that he won't have the heart to break me. It was a long pause before he muttered something.

"I-I can't lie to myself anymore, I still love you too.." That was it, When I heard him said those words my world turned to dust and the tears suddenly flowed endlessly from my eyes. He hugged her closely to his body as if he doesn't want let go again. I couldn't move anymore because of the very scene in front of me. I can't believe that Ichigo would do something like this to me. His love, his touch, his smiles were just fake. I can't believe everything is unreal.

Then Rukia let go for a moment, "But how about Orihime? You two are dating right?"

_"Yeah. How about me?"_ I said to myself sadly.

"I don't love her."

_"Ho-how could you made me believe.."_ a single tear fell from my eyes.

"She'll be hurt but I know she'll understand.."

_"No, I won't ever understand this complex thing. I never thought you'll do this to me?"_

"She's just a rebound."

I found my voice to speak, I was really hurt that I know my voice is trembling. "Ju-Just a Re-rebound?"

They eyes grew wide when they saw me. Ichigo started to try to explain but I stopped him.

"Hime—" before he could even explain, I slapped him in the face real hard and started to hit his chest.

"Ichigo, I can't believe you did this to me. Just because you knew that I liked you, You played with my feelings! How- how could you? You made me believe with your stupid lies." He tried to hug me, but I pushed him away.

"I hate you! I really HATE YOU!" those were the last words I said before I run off.

* * *

It has been a week since that incident happened and that was the last time we talked to each other. The whole school knew what happened between us, some pitied me and some laughed at my situation. I hated it. Everything crashed down, I'm alive but I'm empty. The only person left to comfort me at school now is Tatsuki-chan. She always accompany me home and stayed with me, after the incident. Although I insisted that she have to live her life too, but she always argue with me about that. Eversince, Ichigo left me Tatsuki's life became miserable too like mine. She even cancelled her Judo class just so she could always accompany me home. I felt a big burden to everyone. Urahara-san still pays me, although I stopped working for him already. My Aunt always cry over the phone and insisted on coming back home in Japan to be with me and of course I object to her idea. I couldn't bear if she lost her job too because of me.

I am waiting for Tatsuki because as promised we would go home together. I was looking up at the sky when I heard a familiar laughter a few inches away from where I'm seated.

_"They were happy, I could never make Ichigo smile like that.."_

"Hey! Hime, sorry for the wait. Let's—" Tatsuki stopped when she noticed that I wasn't listening to her, She looked at the direction I was looking to and I know that made her sad again. "You're crying again." She said while wipping the tears.

"Tatsuki-chan, I – I don't know what to do anymore, Help me. Help me forget. Please I'm begging you make this all stop this instant. My heart, it hurts so much." I begged to her and hugged her tightly.

"Hime, I'm sorry I couldn't do anything, I-I want to help you but only you can help yourself." She hugged me tightly and I know she's crying for me now too."Just let it all out, This would be the last time you'll cry for him, promise me!"

.

.

.

I just continued to cry. I can't promise something I don't know If I could do.

**-End of Chapter 3-**


End file.
